


中午再打弓阶饼干

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arjuna(Fate)/Karna(Fate) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 1.标题和内容没有关系2.我激情社保D太太的人鱼迦3.没有剧情（我压根就没想）不要带脑子，有些瞎搞的性癖，爽就好谢谢茄子
Kudos: 5





	中午再打弓阶饼干

“很好养的！每天给他一桶新鲜的鱼再偶尔放他去海里游一下就好！”

这种仿佛家养宠物的照顾方式是怎么回事。

阿周那摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，来这个偏远的研究院之前藤丸立香确实说过有什么简单的附加条件，但照顾人鱼真是意料之外的事情。

“拜托你了阿周那！”

让我考虑一下，阿周那本来想这么说。但是这个不需要与任何人［*人类］交流的自闭的环境实在是太符合他的心里预期了，完全无法拒绝。

“我知道了。”

阿周那挂断终端，回过头看了一眼玻璃缸里那条同样盯着他看的人鱼。上身白得透明，鱼尾则是黑色的，仔细看的话还能看到鱼尾上面有一些类似刺青一般的金色花纹。关于人鱼的外貌阿周那只是偶尔在书本中了解过一部分，并没有什么实感。此时他才真正的意识到那种【超乎性别和种族的美】确实存在。

总而言之——挺好看的，反正不亏。

人鱼的体温很低，但是很喜欢晒太阳。玻璃缸摆放的位置正好能让各个时段的太阳都可以照射到，鱼尾的鳞片在阳光的折射下像是亮闪闪的宝石一般，非常漂亮。

最早的时候阿周那确定这条人鱼除了脸以外没有任何优点，因为语言不通的关系他们压根无法交流。人鱼的语言阿周那听不懂，而阿周那和人鱼对话的时候他也没什么反应。而且他们关系［单方面的］很糟糕，每次靠近人鱼的时候都差点被拖进水里，藤丸立香说的“脾气温和，好相处”之类的形容词完全就是鬼话。既然已经答应下来了也只能硬着头皮去照顾他，平时专心做手头上的工作，到了投喂的时候再远远的隔着一层距离把装满了鱼的水桶推过去。

他们的关系有所缓和还是因为某一次真的被拽进水里，在投喂时间突然窜出水面的人鱼差点打翻铁桶，而这条看起来没什么肉的人鱼不知道哪里来的力气，又快又精准的抓住他的衣袍下摆就直接往水里拽。阿周那没来得及反应就掉进了玻璃缸里，猝不及防呛了几口水。挣扎了一下但能触碰到的只有光滑的玻璃，没有任何着力点。就在阿周那即将溺水的时候感觉到有什么凉而柔软的东西碰到了他的嘴唇，接着就被人鱼从水里捞出来抵在了玻璃缸边缘。阿周那猛烈的咳了几下才勉强平复，突如其来的袭击本来让他很愤怒，但是人鱼明显局促不安的样子和抱紧他后背的手又让阿周那把火气咽了回去。应该是和人类接触很少的原因，所以不知道人类不能在水中呼吸，长时间的溺水会导致死亡。

“....别那副表情，不是你的错。”

阿周那才说完就看到人鱼依旧一副在认错的表情，想来想去干脆回抱再安抚性的拍了拍他的后背。

“Ar ju na”

语言不通的人鱼用低沉柔和的嗓音叫着阿周那的名字，阿周那先是一愣，人鱼用那双漂亮的眼睛盯着他又叫了一声。阿周那下意识的点了点头，两者的语言应该是完全不通的，在这么短的时间里人鱼就学会了人类的语言也不太可能，思来想去可能是和藤丸立香打电话时这个音节被重复的概率比较高，在被叫到的时候阿周那又有明显的反应。

“是的，这是我的名字。”

阿周那本来以为人鱼听不懂，没想到他歪了歪头然后道：“Ka ru na”

“Karuna？”阿周那重复了一遍人鱼的话语，本来想询问这是否是人鱼的名字，但对话每次都没办法进行下去，也不知道这条除了吃就是晒太阳的人鱼有没有理解，但被这么称呼的时候人鱼看起来很高兴，隔着透明的玻璃缸还能看到他的尾巴摆动了一下。

从那天开始两者的关系就有了飞跃性的进展，阿周那刚开始还纠结了一会儿要怎么带人鱼去海边，但还没等他开口说什么只是朝迦尔纳伸出手，人鱼就自然而然的搂住了阿周那的脖子，任由阿周那把他从玻璃缸里抱出来。

不管怎么说这个动作都太熟练了，迦尔纳也从未对这一举动抱有任何疑问。人鱼很轻但就凭藤丸立香一个人还是无法抱得起来的，更别说还是抱到海边了。

在接到藤丸立香的电话后再三犹豫还是把这个问题问了出来。

“放他去海里具体..你是怎么做的？”

“啊？鱼缸底部和海是连着的，你只需要打开一下进出口就行。”

“............”

也就是说迦尔纳一开始时不时想拖他下水的原因是简单粗暴的给他指明出入口，而不是什么攻击行为。

“十分感谢你的来电，没什么事情的话我就继续课题了。”

“打扰到你了吗——抱歉抱歉，那下次再聊！”

阿周那挂断电话深呼吸了一口气，玻璃缸里的人鱼无辜的看着他，而耳朵通红的研究员则趴在桌子上试图降低一下即将蔓延到脸上的热度。

应该说是没有人类的羞耻心，这是他们一起度过的第三年…也是第三个繁殖期。人鱼只有在遇到心动的对象的时候才会有这样的时期，身体会自发性的为了繁殖而做好准备。起初的还不知道怎么应对人鱼突如其来的攻击性就被一尾巴掀到了水里，接着白色的人鱼又把他捞到了水面上，然后凑上来用手摸来摸去。  
平时闭合的生殖腔微微的有了点缝隙，完全不得要领只能在水里焦躁的拍打着尾巴，甚至都没等阿周那去换身衣服就拽住了他的衣摆，被生物本能的生理冲动支配的大脑也没能思考什么，就着和以前一样的行为去扯阿周那系得好好的皮带，凉而薄的嘴唇也这么贴了过去不得要领的蹭着。  
人鱼的温度不高，不如说是和人类的体温相比低了不少，从阿周那的研究来看两者之间也存在生殖隔离，至于迦尔纳的性别问题这一点自始至终就被他忽略了。

在夜晚的时候哪怕不做什么，迦尔纳也会等着阿周那带他到附近的海边游够了再回去。本来以为人鱼这样的物种并不喜欢和人类接触，迦尔纳完全是个例外。

阿周那泡在水里的时候人鱼会用尾巴圈着他的大腿，整一个的贴过来扒着他的后背，用身上的鳞片或者耳鳍贴着他磨蹭，在互相注视一会儿后迦尔纳会用那双青色的眼睛看着他。被水压迫着胸口的感觉有点窒息，但是不妨碍他们交换一个又一个粘腻的吻。

——阿周那开始怀疑是不是自己的［教育］方式出了什么错，他明明在繁殖期以外的时间都尽量不对人鱼做什么亲密的接触，以免对他造成什么影响。结果反而是这条人鱼隔三差五就趁着阿周那给他投喂的时候直接把人掀下来拖进水里，然后抱住他的肩膀用下腹的鳞片去蹭他。阿周那没什么和人交往的经验，研究员的身份［何况还是这种自发的冷门研究］也让他没什么机会去进行普通的社交，更别说和谁接吻了。

应该是人类的温度对人鱼来说非常舒服，迦尔纳总是抱着阿周那的脖子和他接吻，湿润的嘴唇互相触碰，舌头又被卷着舔舐上颌。在人鱼是否需要呼吸这一点阿周那有些不确定，每次接吻的时候迦尔纳都像害怕溺水一般紧紧地攀他，完全没有掩盖的细小的吞咽声和轻微的颤抖时刻折腾着他的理智。人鱼的手掌之间有一层薄膜连着，虽然无法做到十指相扣这个动作，但人鱼尾巴却还是想着办法的缠着他，用尾巴尖那一点薄薄的鳞片磨蹭他的脚踝。

第一次安抚他的发情期的时候，毫无经验的研究院带着些好奇碰了碰那道开合了一些的缝隙，才碰到点边缘就被吓了一跳的人鱼用尾巴打到了脸。导致阿周那在那天下午脸上都留有一截鱼尾的印记，还好因为肤色的关系看不太出来。

第三个发情期就完全不一样了，和这条人鱼确定爱侣关系以后时不时就会收到他从海底里捞上来的各种好看的石子贝壳，人鱼有“分享”这一观念，阿周那在带他去海里的时候还会收到一些捕捞不到的，新鲜的海产品。

虽然那些姑且称之为海产品的生物都不能吃。

人鱼的体温确实低，就连生殖腔都不暖和。但是那道露出红色里肉的缝隙实在是过于色情，尤其这个人鱼还非常故意的，在阿周那隔着透明的玻璃缸看他的时候用手蹼摸过生殖腔附近的鳞片，然后非常近距离的，像是贴上他额头那样靠在玻璃鱼缸边缘。

前两次都是在水下进行的，这一次阿周那想好好的看着他。

玻璃缸之外的一块地方被改造成了铺着层白砖的浅层泳池。今天并不是去海边的日子，但迦尔纳和往常一样，在阿周那伸手的同时就自然的环住了他的脖子，由着阿周那把他抱到水面上。没表示出任何的不解，人鱼就这么看着阿周那的侧脸，再松开一只手用凉凉的指尖触碰他的嘴唇。

这条人鱼食量惊人但抱起来实在是太轻了，阿周那疑惑他吃下去的那些鱼都去了哪里。

暖和适宜的温度让人鱼有些惬意的眯了下眼睛，轻轻摆动的鱼尾还溅起了一小串水花。运作中的加湿器也很好的保持了空气中的湿度，让迦尔纳不接触水部分的皮肤不至于感到太干燥。阿周那等待了一会儿，确定没什么不良反应以后才站起来准备去换衣服。本来打算先让人鱼适应一下深水以外的地方，然后再把自己身上这身被人鱼蹭得湿漉漉的衣服换掉。还要带一桶新鲜的鱼过来及时补充被浪费掉的体力。

“Arjuna”

衣服下摆的被扯住了，迦尔纳看起来瘦瘦弱弱但力气意外的不小，湿透的衣服贴在身上很难受，想立刻换掉这身衣服的阿周那拽了几次发现无事发生，只能试着和迦尔纳沟通。但人鱼没给他说话的时间，尾巴只是扫了一下阿周那的小腿就让他直接扑进了水里，眼镜被水珠糊得一片模糊，正想稍微斥责一下的时候抬头就撞到了迦尔纳的额头。人鱼湿漉漉的呼吸直接打在阿周那脸上，青琉璃般剔透清澈的眼睛看着他，他们鼻尖相触，只要稍微动一下就能吻在一起。在特殊时期完全遵从本能的生物主动过头了，在陆地并不灵活的手只能用爪尖勾着阿周那的皮带，迫切的想要脱下它。

［不行吗？］

阿周那从他的眼神里读出了这层意思，研究员词穷了。被自己心仪的对象直白又热烈的渴求着，本来一大堆反驳回去的道理也被他咽了回去。僵持了一下阿周那放弃了，万一真的造成了什么后果，那就由他负责到底吧。

人鱼的手掌非常漂亮，大概是为了方便在水中游动的原因手指间连着一层薄而透明的薄膜，看起来十分柔软。平时在水中被迦尔纳牢牢的抱着后背攀附的时候没有在意过，阿周那没想好用什么方式阻止迦尔纳继续扯他的皮带，于是本能的握住人鱼的手腕凑到自己唇边轻轻的吻了一下。

“......？”

迦尔纳不解的看着他，繁殖期急需安抚的人鱼攻击性很强，尖爪也不是装饰品，他完全可以从阿周那手中挣脱再扯烂研究员的衣服，而不是思考着怎么拆开他的皮带。但迦尔纳没有那么做，人鱼本能的、难以抑制的攻击性此时就像是不存在一般，由着阿周那去碰那些柔软敏感的薄膜。

被温度颇高的舌头碰到的时候迦尔纳下意识的缩了缩手，手指半强制性的张开着，那层漂亮柔软的薄膜完全没有防备，直接接触到了人类的口腔黏膜。酥麻又带着痒意的感觉从手指传到了心尖，舌头舔舐的方式以人类的标准看来色情又下流，似乎是从来不知道手指间的薄膜也会有感觉，焦躁和逐渐累积的热度让迦尔纳的鱼尾不安分的撩起一阵水花，被舌头照顾得湿漉漉的手掌几乎是半强迫性的接触着人类的口腔，薄膜再次被舌头和略尖的牙齿刮擦，意料之外敏感的部位被开发得有了不小的刺激感。

阿周那解开了自己的皮带，勃起的部位从裤子里解放出来。一方面是怕金属划伤他的手，一方面又确实对人鱼的手感兴趣，难得在人类可以触碰到的地方做爱，很多在水中无法进行的事情可以尝试一下。

“Arjuna”人鱼叫了一声他的名字才把阿周那的注意力拉回来，迦尔纳用刚刚被舔得湿透的手碰了一下他的性器，眼神里是毫不掩饰的欲求。

阿周那用手指撬开他的嘴唇再吻上去，灵活而滚烫的舌头用刚才舔舐他指缝的方式欺负着人鱼的口腔，让唾液盈满，然后又扣着他的后脑把这个吻尽可能的延长。分开的时候迦尔纳的胸膛还在起伏，被阿周那用舌头和尖牙蹂躏过的嘴唇透着鲜红的颜色，湿润的青色眼睛带着些焦躁，尾巴不轻不重的再次拍了一下水面。

再拖延下去可能会和第一次一样被鱼尾照脸招呼了，阿周那心领神会的推了一下迦尔纳的肩膀把人鱼摆放成侧躺的方式，拇指暗示性的摸了摸他的嘴唇。

阿周那先是用手摩挲了一下生殖腔附近的鳞片，隐约张开了一些的生殖腔在黑色的鱼尾上非常显眼，摸上去还蹭了一手透明湿滑的液体。现在就插进去当然可以，阿周那完全可以压住人鱼的所有反抗，强硬的把自己的性器挤进生涩的生殖腔里把里面搅得乱七八糟，人鱼对疼痛的耐受度意外的高，哪怕遭到这样的对待也只会咬着牙忍受等待结束。

第一次的体验可谓糟糕无比，可现在他们都不再是为了“安抚”这一前提条件而进行的这件事，繁殖期也只是个借口，阿周那只想耐心的打开人鱼的身体，用深入骨髓的快感带给他快乐。

性器纳入了一个温度偏低的地方，人鱼的口活不好甚至可以说是非常糟糕，但就是这样不得要领的舔舐和带着好奇的触碰反而让阿周那更想用灼热的性器折腾他的口腔，迦尔纳也会顺从的让塞进自己嘴里的性器达到深喉的地步，在触碰到喉咙口的时候更是吞咽得更深，用反条件性的紧缩来让阿周那射出来，让吞不下的精液顺着嘴唇滑落。

虽然很爽但阿周那不太喜欢他这么做，在警告了几次也没起到什么作用，反而被迦尔纳带着示好意味的亲吻给搞得没了火气。

人鱼把性器顶端残留的精液都舔舐干净以后无意识的把手伸向了自己的生殖腔，是无意识的，但这种自己扒开生殖腔的动作确实的刺激到了阿周那，他觉得才释放过一次的部位又硬得发疼。

湿润的粘膜立刻就欢迎了阿周那挤进来的手指，耐心的一点一点分开那些主动往更深处吞咽的里肉，在生殖腔上方安静蛰伏着的性器也翘了起来。尚且不知道人鱼是否有高潮点这样的器官，只是在阿周那塞入第二根手指的时候人鱼发出了一声压抑在喉中的惊喘。

紧闭的内腔被渐渐的打开，湿滑粘腻的液体越来越多的被带出来，在耳鳍被舔咬的时候迦尔纳用力的抱住了阿周那，生殖腔痉挛一般的绞紧了他的手指，人鱼抽噎了一下放松了自己的力气，生殖腔失去了手指的阻塞，在阿周那把手抽出来的时候从还带出了一大滩透明而粘稠的液体。  
繁殖期的人鱼无论哪里都很敏感，稍微用点力道折腾一下就会高潮，哪怕前面射不出来也能靠生殖腔到顶。人鱼一直重复着阿周那的名字，乳尖因为和衣服摩擦的关系而挺起，在白皙的胸膛上尤为显眼。被诱惑了的研究员低头用尖牙轻轻的咬了下去，还没从高潮顶端下来的人鱼因为这突如其来带着点疼痛的刺激而弹跳了一下，稀薄的精液溅到了阿周那的眼镜上。而并没有羞耻心的人鱼似乎是对看不清阿周那的眼睛感到不满，喘息着凑过来舔了舔镜片，还滴着水的发丝碰到了阿周那的侧脸。接着那溅上了他自己液体的眼镜就被迦尔纳叼在了嘴里，眼前过于淫靡的画面让阿周那卡壳了一下，而人鱼那双因为动情而湿润的眼睛在渴求着他。

本来想继续让迦尔纳适应一下的，但是人鱼看起来不想再等下去了。才被手指开发过的生殖腔因为刚才的高潮还没完全闭合，阿周那进得很慢，勃起的器官贴着入口的位置磨蹭了一下才又继续。虽然提前适应了一些但滚烫灼热的性器和手带来的刺激完全不是一个等级的，迦尔纳下意识的想要往后缩，尾巴也不耐的拍打着水面，但他还是紧紧的抱着阿周那的脖子，用这样的举动来反抗本能的生理抗拒。迦尔纳不想拒绝阿周那，他想接受阿周那给予他的一切，就算只是生理反应带来的抗拒也是他不允许的。从内部开始泛起想要被填满的疼痛，重新挺立起来的性器也顶着阿周那的小腹磨蹭着，在内腔被完全顶开的时候迦尔纳颤抖着再次达到了顶峰，人鱼虚软的高音里含混不清的带着阿周那的名字，本来也没保持住什么理性的人类咬着牙往里面顶了一下。阿周那的腹部被蹭得一塌糊涂，而性器完全被柔软的内腔讨好着吮吸，生殖腔好几次都像是要榨干他一样的痉挛着紧缩。体力哪一方更好这点在特殊时期真的不好说，至少阿周那每次以为迦尔纳会失去意识的时候又被突然绞紧，承载不下的白色的液体从生殖腔内溢出来，因为抽出又顶进去的关系而带出来不少，黑色的鱼鳞也被蹭得十分糟糕。

人鱼的繁殖期起码要持续一周，而为此感到苦恼的只有人类。

END

其实没完，本来还能再做（？）一段的，但是我忘了带硬盘............

真的很抱歉，下一篇再争取多写点吧_(:з」∠)_


End file.
